Pudderella
by Mewkishigo98
Summary: Pudding and Taruto are in this one-shot also it is cinderella and I did it because there are not many Puddito Cinderella's but I promise next one-shot will be Kishigo . R


me: hi everyone this is Puddito cinderella , i did this because they don't have many puddito Cinderella's .

Kisshu:so its a fariy tale?

me:yeppers

Kisshu:why am i not in it ?

me:cause i cant find a good role for you in this. Now do the disclaimer!

Kisshu: ok Myiuu-chan does not own TMM or the cinderella plots but she does own Rin and Reiko in this story.

* * *

Once upon a time in far away land there lived in a mansion a couple who were deeply in love they had 4 boys Chancha , Honcha , Chincha , Hancha. They also had 2 girls Heicha and Pudding , Pudding was the eldest , then came all 4 boys then lastly Heicha.

One day when little Heicha was 2 the mother died and the father was left alone with his 6 children , but a few months later their father remarried and soon after her 2 daughters moved in , the father left for a long business trip they never knew how long he'd be gone .

Just hours after the father left the Stepmother Ichigo (An-ok people i didn't know who else i could put as the stepmother i have my reasons ok ? don't judge me !)and the 2 stepsisters Rin and Reiko (An- i own them ) kicked all 6 kids out of their rooms making them live in the attic and be servants to them .The stepfamily treated all of them but Pudding decently .

After 2 years of this ,one day the whole family consisting of Pudding ,the 4 boys , Heicha ,Rin,Reiko,and Ichigo went into town .

"PUDDING,HEICHA,CHANCHA,HONCHA,CHINCHA,AND HANCHA WAKE UP YOU LAZY CHILDREN WE ARE GOING INTO TOWN!"Stepmother Ichigo screamed.

"HAI!" all except Pudding yelled in unison .

"Pudding-onee-chan whats wrong?" Heicha asked.

"Pudding feels like we should go Na no da."Pudding replied.

* * *

AT THE CASTLE

At the castle lived a prince who lived with his Parents, Queen Minto and King Ryou ,they were getting old and they wanted their son Prince Taruto to pick a wife .

"Taruto , where are you going... And in my clothes?" Tarutos friend Pai asked.(i am making Pai 10 just like taruto)

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going into town." Taruto replied.

"Why the heck are you going into town?!"

"Just to get some freedom as for me wearing your clothes , people wont recognize me." He replied.

* * *

IN TOWN

In town Pudding was carrying all the bigger things while her siblings got the little things .

Puddings POV:

"Pudding! Get my shoes!" Puddings stepmother bellowed.

"Puddings got them." I said. I was carrying like 20 boxes that wasn't even mine! We were in the town market and they brought alot of things.

"Pudding! Get my dresses!" Reiko yelled.

"Pudding! Hold this."Rin yelled.

"Puddings got them." I said softly because Puddings tired.

"Pudding! Doesn't it look great on me?" Reiko asked putting on a big pink hat with the most crazist yellow feathers. The blue paint was on top.

"No Pudding! How does it look on me?" Rin asks as she grabbed it off Reiko and put it on herself.

"Pudding doesn't know much about hats; but Pudding doesn't think it fits either of you." I said as they look mad

"What do you know? She said it her self 'She knows nothing about hats.' That hat is mine."Rin said

"No way! Its mine." They both ran into the store after stepmother yelling 'Mother!'. I walked around the market. I watched a hand puppet show. I walk around after a mintune of the show. I didn't watch where I was going and some royal carriage was about to smack into me. I got out the way but I dropped all those boxes and the man ran right over them. He didn't even look back! I got on my knees and pick up the boxes.

"Here let me help you." A male voice said. I didn't look up just pick up the boxes.

"Sorry about him running over your things." He said .

"It isn't the first time. Um thank you." I said 'Run! Go away!' I thought as I did so and he follow me

"Hi my name is Tart." He said smiling 'You're gonna faint if he keeps this up.'

"My name is Pudding." I said.

"Hmm Pudding? I like it." Tart said smiling

"If you like it. Mind if Pudding calls you Taru-taru?" I ask then regret it. My body was speaking not my mind!

"Oh Ok. I like that name too." He said after a few mintunes 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' I thought

"So Pudding you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

" No , no one is into Pudding." I said.

"What if there was somebody who is. He even wanted to ask you out?" Taru-taru asked.

"Well this person seems very sure of himself." I said 'Please be talking about yourself' I beg him in my mind

"Oh he is. He thinks your very beautiful." I blush at that. Why would someone like me? I'm a 10 year-old girl who wears rags for clothing. My hair stays in 4 little braid tails. What does he want?

"No he wouldn't, look at Pudding. Clothes make the man." I said looking for my stepmother.

"He believes beauty is in the inside and not the outside." He said as I turn to him and smile.

"That's very sweet." I said until my stepmother found me.

"PUDDING!" She bellowed.

"Pudding has to go." I said finally walking away and felt sad.

"I hope I see you again. pudding." He said stepping into a carriage

"Pudding, what did I tell you about talking to strangers?"My Stepmother asks with hands on her hips.

* * *

AT THE CASTLE:

Taruto's POV

"To the castle." I said.

"Taruto,you cannot keep this up!" Pai said fixing Taruto's clothing.

"Why not I like going out to the village." I said thinking of the most beautiful girl in the world. Pudding.

"Taruto you are a prince. I cannot keep lying to your mother!" Pai said.

"You have many of beautiful ladies falling at your feet. Everybody wishes to be you."Pai said

"Because they don't know how it feels." I said

"Girls are falling for you! Is there something I am not getting?"

"I want a life! Everything is decided for me. Where I go, what I do and who I see."

"But , it's dangerous!" Pai said

"It's perfectly safe in the village." I said tucking my long shirt in my pants

"I am not worried about you, I am worried about me." Pai said the Taruto walked off into his parents' room

"If he wants to kill me why doesn't he just run me over with his carriage?" Pai asked in a high pitch voice.

* * *

AT PUDDINGS HOUSE:

Puddings POV

"Have you heard the prince is having a ball?" Reiko said.

"Really?" I ask

"Yeah. All single women are invited." Rin said

"That sounds fun." I said softly

"Step-mother?" I call sweetly

"What is it?" Asked Ichigo my stepmother

"Pudding heard the prince is having a ball." I told her

"Really?" I nodded "Girls we have to go. The Prince is having a ball!"

"Stepmother?" I ask

"What is it, Pudding?"

"Can Pudding and her siblings come too? Pudding will finish all puddings chores." I said

"No the house is still messy. Clean my room, living room, the girls room and work in the garden."

"But stepmother-" I started

"Pudding, you never been to a ball nor learned how to dance at one."Ichigo said

"Pudding knows Pudding just wants to see how one looks."

"If you think your gonna get the prince fat chance."

"..."

"What you think you walk in and the prince fall madly in love?"

"Pudding was hoping."

"You're not going and that's final!"

I follow Ichigo, Rin and Reiko around the clothing market. I was carrying the dresses, shoes, three different lavalieres, gloves, feathers pins and nails tools. I was tried when we got home.

So when we got home all three stop at the door. They look at me like I'm crazy.

"Pudding." Ichigo sigh

"Yes step-mother?" I ask

"Pudding , the door." She said rolling her eyes

"Oh. Yes step-mother." I said as I went to the unlock and open the door. They walk in throw their things at me then put them up.

"Pudding did you clean the kitchen?" Ichigo as I roll my eyes in my mind.

"No Pudding didn't." I said

"Why not?" Ichigo asked with hands on her hips

"Pudding was at the market with you." I told her

"Well hurry then come up stairs and fix the girls up for the prince's ball."

"Isn't the princes ball in an hour?" I ask at 10 the ball will start and it was 9.

"So come up stairs then clean." Ichigo said pulling my arm up dragging me up upstairs.

I help all three women into their dresses. Once I was done I fixed their hair and nails. I put the pink lavaliere around Rin's neck, a blue one around Ichigo's and a green one around Reiko's. I put their shoes on as they start talking.

"So if I done my job right. There's no reason the prince wouldn't pick one of you for his bride."Ichigo said putting a feather pin in her hair "Girls show me what I taught you."

"Well first I flutter my eyelashes." Rin flutter her eyelashes rapidly.

"Very good!" Ichigo smiled "Reiko?"

"I'm starting with a curtsy." She was badly balanced on one leg and the other leg was high in the air

" Uh." Ichigo said

"Then I'm going to curtsy too." Rin tried to do a curtsy but fell on the floor.

"Uh." Ichigo said tilting her head to the side

"Then I'm going to flutter my eyelashes." Reiko said doing the same as Rin. I was laughing in the inside when Rin said the same thing and did it.

"Let's-. Let's move on. Tell me what you're going to say to the prince ,Rin." Ichigo said

"Well," Rin started twirling her hair around her fingers "I'm going to recite a poem."Rin said

"A poem?"Reiko ask stun.

"Yes. What's wrong with that?" Rin ask

"Nothing! But you must not tell the prince how intelligent you are. Men can't stand smart women." Ichigo said

"Yes mother." Both girls said

"And what are you going to say Reiko?"

"I'm going to laugh at all the prince's jokes."Reiko said. Then she started laughing then snorting.

"For God's sake Reiko don't snort, Rin stop playing with your hair!" Ichigo said "Remember we hide our flaws,"

"Until after the wedding." All three said

"But shouldn't a man love you for who you are? Flaws and all?" I asked

"How strange. So tell me Pudding how would you capture the prince." Ichigo said

"Pudding doesn't know." I said

"Of course you don't."

"But whatever Pudding says,We'll know in an instant we were meant for each other. Then he'll smile and kiss my hand." I said

"Oh that sounds so romantic, Pudding." Rin said in awe struck

"Say it again, Pudding." Reiko said in the same way

"Stop it! This isn't about love! It's about marriage! have I taught you girls nothing?"Ichigo yelled

"We're sorry mother." Rin and Reiko said in unison as I grab their flowers. They walk to the carriage and I hand them their flowers then they rode off to the prince's ball.

"Go to the ball?Pudding? I would rather plant flowers." I said in a sad sigh,I was home babysitting my siblings.

"I wish...I wish I could go to the ball."I had in prayer as a tear roll down my cheek.

"Wishing are for fools, Pudding. So are dreaming." A voice said

"How?" I ask the air

"Instead of wishers and dreamers you can do it. It's possible." It said

"All I want to do is go to the ball."

"Then go Pudding. No one's stopping you but you."

"You don't know my step-mother."

"Shes jealous of your beauty. Pudding you can. You can go, Pudding." The voice said behind me. I turn around to see a women with purple hair .

"Hi Pudding. I am Zakuro. I'm kinda like your fairy godmother."

"What? You can take pudding to the ball?" I asked

"Yes I can."

"Really?" I ask unsure

"Of course child." She smile

"So you wish it so shall it be." As the familiar smoke took one of the grape vines and make a white carriage. The vines turn to wheels, then the four mice floated over my head. I watch in amazement how they turn into three beautiful horses. The last one turn into a driver.

"Lets see." Zakuro said

"Pudding wishes Pudding had a dress for the ball." I said

"OK, I need you to spin." She said

"Huh?" I ask tilting my head to the side

"I can't do all the work." She motions me to go on. I slowly started spinning. The red smoke wrap around my body. Then the smoke died down so as my spinning. I gasp at my outfit.

My hair was down at my waist a small silver tiara on top on my head. The gown fell to the ground cover in sparkles. It was the most beautiful Yellow ball gown, a lighter shade of yellow fabric fell down to high thigh and the first color filled the rest on the gown. The straps on my for-arm I had light eyeshadow on and red lip-stick. I wore a black choker. I was wearing glass slippers.

"Oh my! It's beautiful Zakuro." I cried hugging her

"Go. Pudding, by the time you get there the ball should be over." Zakuro laughed as I climbed in the carriage.

"Thankyou, thankyou so much." I said shutting the door

"But Pudding you have to be back by midnight." Zakuro warned

"Midnight?" I ask

"If you're not back by 12 everything disappears."

"12?" I ask

"I don't make the rules so have fun, Pudding and I will babysit your siblings and do your chores." I walk in after she said that.

I grin the whole ride there. When finally got there I climb out. Zakuro appeared beside me.

"Pudding have fun." She smiled

"What you're not coming with pudding?" I ask scared

"I got you to ball, so you're on your own. Pudding," She whisper to me "You can do this."

"Ok."

* * *

I walk in and all eyes on me. Especially the prince. The spot light shone on me as I got near the prince.

'Oh no. Can Pudding do this he's so fine. Breathe Pudding breathe.'

Nobody POV

"So mannny beautiful girls. He'll find the one." The queen said.

"And if he doesn't?" The king ask

"This ball will never end." The Queen said.

"Is that a smile?'" she asks as she watched her son

"Probably not ."

"A tiny smile."

"Could be."

"I don't think we ordered enough food." Pai muttered to himself as he walks by the king and queen.

"WHAT?"The Queen asked when she heard him.

Chocolote met amber. Their minds couldn't do anything but their bodies did. Their bodies started moving, well dancing. Her hand in his hand and her other hand on his shoulder lightly. Taruto was the same way except his other hand was at her petite waist.

"Who is that charming young lady?" The king ask

"None seem to know. She is stunning isn't she?" The queen ask

"Yes. If I was younger I-" The king saw his wife's hand on top of his

"Yes dear?"

"You'd make me more fudge?"

"Yes dear."

"Tell me miss have we met somewhere?"Taruto asked.

"Uh no." Pudding said frantic.

Later that night they had already danced and ate and had fun together.

"My lady, whatever I said or did, I did not mean to upset you so" he said kneeling beside her, face full of concern. She looked back at him, smiling. "Forgive me, your highness, I did not mean to worry you, it's just I am so entirely happy". He leaned in closer, wiping away the tear that followed the first. Her lips trembled; he edged closer, until their lips met. He placed a hand at the back of her neck, sliding his fingers through her golden blond hair, pressing himself closer. She laid her hand on his shoulder. He wanted to propose to her.

Suddenly, The clock began to strike, signaling midnight. She immediately pulled away. "I must go!" she said with a worried expression, and then she hurriedly ran towards the main ballroom. he sat for a minute stunned. "Wait!" he said getting up following her. Upon entering the main ballroom, he was ambushed by a mob of dresses. They pulled at his uniform and tugged at his cape desperately. He finally managed to get free only to see the girl dash, down the staircase leading to where the carriages were sitting. "Wait!" he called again. He thought I can't let her get away .She quickly climbed into a glistening white coach, which raced the palace grounds. The clock continued to chime. He ran down the steps hurriedly but it was all in vain, the coach soon disappeared. "I don't even know your name" he muttered out of breath feeling defeated. As he turned up the steps, a glistening shoe sat on one of the steps. He picked it up. Its glass he thought. I must find that girl he thought staring into the void in which she disappeared.

Taruto's POV

"Here." I said handing Pai her slipper the next day "Try this on every maiden in the land." I grab him by the shoulders, our faces a foot apart. "I'm going to marry her don't you understand!"

~~~1,000 girls later~~~

"We probably won't find her." Pai sigh sadly.

"Don't say that I'll find her. I have to." I almost cried.

"OK . Next Ichigo and her two daughters." Pai sighed.

"OK." We got out of our carriage and walked to the door. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A cheery, but sweet voice call out.

"Um the prince." I said unsure.

Then two girls came out .

"What can I do for you?" Ichigo asked as sweet as she could.

"I need for all the young ladies to try on this shoe. Whom ever it fits I shall wed." I told her.

"Well as you see: I have two beautiful daughters I'm sure it's one of them." Ichigo said letting me in. Pai put the shoe on Rin who couldn't fit it.

"No it's not her." Pai said.

"No it is. It must have shrunk last time I wore it. You did something to it." Rin said pulling on Pai's neck. It looked like a headlock!

"You know it wasn't you nor me."Reiko said. Pai finally got free of her and tried Reiko who tried it but didn't fit.

"I told you." She said with hands on her hips.

"Is there anymore women in the house?" I ask.

"No. Well there's me."Ichigo said smiling as I was about to put it on her when 5 kids came running in .

"I thought you said you didn't have any other kids."I said.

"Oh well I meant older kids." She said.

I went back home to wait I was too tired .

Puddings POV

Puddings siblings let Pudding out and I ran downstairs to try my shoe on . Of course it fit .

"May I?" He asks as I nodded. He bent down and put the shoe on me.

"Nooooooooo!" Ichigo screamed.

"Quiet woman!" Pai yelled.

* * *

AT THE CASTLE

"Your highness prepare to meet your mysterious young lady ." Pai said.

"Pudding? Now I know why the girl at the ball seemed familiar."Taru-Taru said.

"Come on I want you to meet my parents!"

* * *

INSIDE THE CASTLE

"Mother , Father , this is Pudding ." He said.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Pudding."

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER nobody's POV.

"Pudding! They're going to be here any moment!" Rin said."Did you hear me?

"Yes Pudding heard you but Pudding is making a list for you so you can find your way around here on your own."Pudding replied.

"Thats not needed, we'll manage." Ichigo said kindly. After that they told Pudding they would stop being spoiled and do work . A few days later Pudding and Taruto were married and crowned for the first time a 9 and 10 year old kids crowned king and queen .

The end.


End file.
